


偷光

by flyingkite1130



Category: The Killer - Fandom, 喋血双雄
Genre: M/M, 周润发, 李修贤
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingkite1130/pseuds/flyingkite1130





	偷光

喋血双雄 李鹰/小庄 

偷光

 

李鹰的脚步声在楼下响起，小庄听见他在踏上两级台阶之后刻意放轻了脚步，那种颇有节奏的轻响便又低了一个八度。

这是李鹰这个退役警察在这半年来养成的习惯，原本按照他的设想，最好是找一个安全舒适且不用上下楼的屋子来住，但那时候两人都狼狈不堪，有权宜之处可遮风挡雨已经不错，轮不到他们来挑挑拣拣。

“最好旁边再有个教堂，我们可以随时过去。”小庄笑着对懊丧的李鹰说，彼时李警官已经为着住处的不满意絮絮叨叨了三四回。

“好啊。”李鹰明知他在开玩笑，自己不信教更不做弥撒，但仍不由含笑应承。

应承小庄的时候，李鹰忍不住用手虚掩住对方尚未拆掉纱布的双眼，仿佛这样就可以遮住阴影之下的空无一物。

但如今他俩已龟缩在这方里里外外看起来都不顺眼的小天地整整半年，所幸楼梯只有两层，来去倒也方便，李鹰的脚步轻巧欢快，他停在了门前，盯着转动的门把手，唇眼都带了笑。

 

屋里的小庄听见李鹰就快到门前，于是走过去为他开门，他已计算得很好，以自己的步伐，从窗子到沙发是七步，再稍向右转四步就到玄关，他一手撑着墙上的布画（那是一幅拉斐尔的圣母像，复制得很差，布料也不见得多好，李鹰从折旧商铺上淘回来就珍而重之地挂起来），一手去拧开了门。

一只在风雨里浸透寒意的手已迫不及待地扶住了他的手，小庄沉默着低头用唇贴了贴手主人的脸颊，对方当然是比他矮一些的，但这大概已是一个习惯，他做起这等事来，也好似用枪一样素净规整，看不见太多的温柔缱绻，但着实迷人。

你在哄女朋友吗？

李sir在心里默默发问，同时忍不住计算起自己可能是他的第几个女朋友或者男朋友，他这样的男人，就算总是亡命天涯，也不缺能圈在怀里呵护备至的人。

嘴唇很软，他想，最好再来一个。

于是一个素净规整的吻又落在了另一侧脸颊——小庄是个很温柔的男友，一向有求必应。

李鹰方才发现自己竟忍不住将心里话说了出来。

 

但李鹰对这个予取予求的“男朋友”自然也有不满，送珍妮到新加坡以后，小庄便很少笑，曾经的杀手总是独自坐在沙发上，将未点燃的香烟夹在指间（李鹰早不许他抽烟，即使偶尔点燃也会被瞬间抽走，他对此也不会七情上面，静悄悄听之任之），同一个动作能做足半个钟头，很好看，很寂寥。

李鹰便看足他半个钟头，从细致的衣领到微微蜷起的修长手指。

 

两人的关系是如何确定的，李鹰自是说不出个所以然来的，警界那边早已成为过往，小庄这边大概很多人也以为这个天才杀手早已死掉，教堂血案之后，他们俩的层层过往似乎都已被快刀斩掉。不可否认的是，他们都已是丧家之犬，虽有亡命之徒的狼狈，却始终没有亡命之徒的狠戾，向善为恶都被踩在底层。他们俩就如同是雨天里芭蕉叶下湿漉漉的一对儿飞鸟，极为自然地就窝在一起取暖，如同天冷加衣口渴饮茶，在一起再顺理成章不过，何况没有人比他们更了解对方。

有时候李鹰觉得小庄大约是自己在浊世里凿开重重迷雾后偷来的光，他很有自信自己对于小庄也是如此。

“找了个男仔，阿婆大约会打死我。”李鹰在某次完事后，亲着小庄的肩窝说话，将自己下巴上的短短胡茬蹭到他漂亮的麦色肌肤上去。

小庄有些痒，他不说话，阖着眼微斜了头任其施为，一只手横搭到床头，攥住了遮住半盏灯的白色纱帘。

“虾头，你若觉得痛，下次你来。”李sir自然也是个贴心男友，他唤着自己为小庄起的小名，将胡茬从对方的肩膀一路蹭到腰眼去。

对方不置可否。

 

转眼就到第二年的1月份，冬天的香港纵然总是可人，也禁不住这半个月来连绵的雨水，凉意席卷了街市弄堂。李鹰裹了件夹克衫坐在诊所内的长椅上，被护士勒令熄灭的烟卷委委屈屈地别在指间，冲着诊室的门拐了一个崎岖的角度。

小庄被护士小姐搀出来的时候，李鹰很自然地伸出了一只胳膊，男人指节完美却布满细茧的双手一齐搭了上来，如同抓住救命的稻草，在不见底的黑暗中，他到底是有些不适的。

“这地方你第一次来，尽管牵着我走。”李鹰对小庄说，他想提醒对方这不丢人。

小庄撑着李鹰的胳膊，露出一个有些苍白的笑，而后摇了摇头，他始终不适应无法掌控身体的感觉，二十年来的职业病。

仅仅几分钟后，他便可以听着李鹰的脚步声行出诊所，只是稍微落后两步。

小庄的双眼被完全打坏了，从死亡中挣扎过来的时候，眼球就已摘除，和他不堪的过往一同成为被抛弃的腐肉，他自己看不见自然不嫌难看，但李鹰总觉得可惜，风声过后，就领着他装了义眼，弥补面孔上的缺憾。这一次又打听到这家诊所有从南欧新进的一种义眼，会最大限度地避免病人的不适，于是他又领了小庄出门。

从诊所出来后，他们一起在弄堂巷道里行走，尽量避开繁华的街市，每当汽车鸣笛经过，小庄都要稍稍停歇，重新感知寻找李鹰的脚步声，李鹰总有一种自己是导盲犬的错觉。

走了半个钟后他们乘上一辆电车，小庄的头发乱了点，戴着一副黑超，又穿了一件黑色风衣，兼之身材高大，实在有型有款，便迎来阵阵注目。

“mark哥哦！”有个女孩低声叹了一句，但大家也没有与他更多的关注，这年头这副装扮在香港街头实在比比皆是，不要被人误以为混黑道便是了。

小庄迎着那女孩的方向“看”了一眼，李鹰便匆忙拽着他落座，侧头低声道：“挺像的，我很喜欢。”

小庄笑：“你个警察也喜欢黑道人物？”

李鹰将墨镜朝上推住，咧嘴一笑，表情憨厚而正直：“难道你不是混黑道的？”

小庄裹紧风衣，将“目光”静静移到车外。

 

又过了几天，这是个晴天的夜晚，三四级的微风极尽温柔，难得将一只城中少见的乌鸦留停在天井中间的电线上，不时发出几声喑哑的低鸣，回荡在密匝匝堆叠的楼宇之中。

李鹰将钥匙插进锁眼，他知道这次小庄没有来帮他开门。

他推开房门，发现小庄坐在靠窗的沙发上，在幽冷的月光下安静得如同一座雕像，他手里执半支烟，竟是点燃的，周身有缕缕幽蓝的烟雾缭绕。

他们总是这样心有灵犀，李鹰叹了口气，上前坐到小庄身边，取下他手里的香烟叼进嘴中，重重吸了一口，烟雾从口鼻中喷薄而出，他获得了平静。

“你有心事。”是肯定的语气。

“这是杀手的直觉？”

“你还有心思开玩笑，应该并不严重。”小庄的脸一半隐藏在黑暗里，一半却被月光照亮，光影线条都被艺术家精心雕琢。

“我今天被人跟踪，”李鹰按住了小庄的手，“你放心，已经甩掉了，但离这里不远，恐怕有些麻烦上门。”

“我们换个地方住。”小庄顿时了然，立刻有了决断。

“我实在忍不住救了个女孩，也是运气不好，被以前抓过的人盯上了，”李鹰诚恳地说，“只是又连累你，我想用不着说对不起。”

“自然不用，”小庄含笑，双手抚上了男人的脸颊，抚摸他嘴角的笑纹，闻到彼此身上的烟草香味，“我们之间没有对不住。”

李鹰用宽厚手掌遮住小庄的双眼亲吻，他到如今也接受不了这美丽双眼已然彻底失明的现实，一阵风从窗外吹进来，白色纱帘高高飘起，在墨蓝背景的窗口带出虚幻重影，停在电线上的乌鸦高叫一声，扑簌簌飞走。

 

他们走得很匆忙，但李鹰还记得为两人都换上靓衫，小庄穿了很居家的一套蓝色衣衫，照例裹了风衣，可以把身体都藏进去。李鹰原本想建议对方穿白色，小庄穿白色是很好看的，衬得他本人气质极好，又像河畔的水杉一样有生气，但他想了想觉得不吉利，便把自己要穿的白衬衫也扔进衣橱里。

小庄不知从哪里摸出一把手枪别在腰后，李鹰心中一紧，到底没说什么，人总要有自己的秘密，何况他自己虽已被辞退，却也时常违规带枪出巡。

他们的目的地是这座城市靠北的一条尚未开发的老街，李鹰的一个好兄弟在那里的小山头上有两间空置的旧房子。他想过去澳门或者干脆北上广州，但这都是以后要想的事，当下，他们需要解决很多事，譬如吃点早餐填饱肚子，然后叫一辆车穿过这片龙蛇混杂的街区。

 

他们的运气不大好，等了二十分钟都没打到车，只好走一段路，来来去去很多人，李鹰忍不住以一种保护者的姿态虚搭着小庄的腰，但他又不如对方高大，便显得有点别扭可笑。小庄发现后觉得这样实在不方便，索性拽住了李鹰的手腕，示意对方牵着自己走。

李鹰虽然知道对方看不见，还是看着他腼腆一笑：“我以为你比较在意。”

小庄用空闲的手整了整墨镜：“我虽然总是不合时宜，现在却不是讲究的好时候。”

两个大男人牵着手行走在街巷里，也顾不上旁人的指指点点，李鹰想如若将目光抬高一些，便能见到密密麻麻的新旧屋宇将这片街市衬得如同鳞片被刮废的死鱼，露出的那长条形天空背后犬牙交错，着实不能让人有好心情。但若能再将视线拔高，超过那些屋宇高楼，越过密麻麻的电线谜巢，总会看到一览无余的天空，只不知自己和小庄能否得到那样的天空与自由，做了多年的警察和杀手，两人却是殊途同归的作茧自缚。

他低头看脚下，发现颓丧的落叶被风吹着打着卷儿滚过脚尖，小庄的步履温文而轻快，一心抓住他的手安心走路，像是对黑暗外界的一切都停止了感知。

 

二十分钟后他们走到一个公交站，成功登上了一辆直达巴士，这项旅程得消耗一个半钟头。李鹰和小庄在空荡荡的巴士上层有一搭没一搭地聊着天，李鹰笑言当初自己说不要他死也不要他走，如今总算是得偿所愿，老街的朋友那里还放着他一辆老爷车，车型很帅，当然可以开，以后逃命都不用这么狼狈。平日里他们没这么多话，但李鹰今天就忍不住多说一些话，仿佛要刻意营造出一些轻松写意，忘记他们正在奔波逃命。

只一会儿小庄便不再应声，他靠着窗睡着了，墨镜有点歪，李鹰看着他眼角渐渐淡去的疤痕，挺直了身体，将他的脑袋掰过来搁在自己的肩膀上，然后又一次抱怨小庄长得太高。

他想抱怨的事情还有很多，譬如小庄虽然很少出门，但他知道他一定在家里想法子做自己的事，过去的痕迹固然不能被轻易抹掉，小庄本人似乎也从没试图抹去那些记忆，这是一种自我保护。李鹰还知道小庄在清醒之后就不吃医生给开的那些镇痛药，尽管他经常会在半夜痛醒过来，身体在茫然失措中布满冷汗，这个效率极高的前杀手总能在片刻之间就藏起那些药片，如同过去变魔术一样扒出各式枪械，这种执拗让他的同居密友欣赏又畏惧，虽不曾试探他失明后的枪法还剩几成功力，但更担心看似平静的生活在某一声枪响中宣告结束。

“睡着了多好。”李鹰看着小庄，忍不住再次抬高了肩膀。

 

下巴士后再次步行，只有十分钟的路程就到。天公却不作美，冷风夹着几点雨落下，小庄的鼻尖被雨水打中，他摘下墨镜，抬头望向雨水滴落的天空，李鹰不忍心看他木然的双眼，但仍然贪婪地看着他眼角温柔的皱纹。

 

“后退。”小庄突然说。

在他这句话刚说出口的时候，李鹰也在同时闪身迅速后退，大口径狙击步枪的子弹倾斜而至，如同剧烈鼓点突然响起，将柔风细雨都摩擦生热，空气里冷意全去，李鹰费尽心思营造的浪漫情怀瞬间狼藉退场。

两人不约而同地躲在了两棵树中间的一处石坳里，李鹰等着这一轮的子弹扫尽，抬手就是一枪，但他的枪里只有七发子弹，实在舍不得浪费，而且枪手似乎将将在手枪的射程之外。

“你的兄弟？”小庄在他耳边喊了一声。

“运气不好，我也是头一次联络他，”李鹰摸着发热的枪口，“不是每个人都是曾爷，距离太远，而且我只剩六颗子弹了。”

小庄没有接话，从腰间抽出一支手枪递给李鹰：“我带了两只，这支归你。我用这支。”

李鹰便见小庄变戏法似的从风衣里掏出一把M500转轮手枪，射程足有150米的枪中之王。  
“真有你的。”

话音未落，李鹰的笑意便被再次倾斜而下的子弹打断，小庄闭着眼，手指微微抖动：“应该是巴雷特95，二十发弹匣，如果我们不是运气太坏，一般只配四个弹匣。”

“肯定还有埋伏。”李鹰望着二十米外的屋子，考虑要不要先进去再说。

“三个人，先一起干掉狙击手，你去11点方向，”小庄将剩下的那支长柄手枪握在手中，“我现在还听不太清楚，子弹不容浪费，靠你了。”

两人自有十足默契，李鹰迅速爬去一侧的树后，临走时他看见小庄阖起双眼，手枪静静贴在耳侧，像是个沈默的思想者。

李鹰每过三米就朝那个狙击手开一枪，他要在吸引枪手注意力的同时，为小庄制造足够的空间，他知道顶级的杀手都有一套自己的方法，他也从来不问在黑暗的包围中小庄如何控制手与心。

在开到第七枪的时候，他听到身后传来一声尖利的子弹呼啸声，尖啸的狙击步枪彷佛是人突然被拧断了脖子般安静下来。

小庄又补了一枪，大概是没人敢重新捡起这样大的目标，在另外两个方向传出了枪声，又也许是埋伏的仇家没了用占尽优势的狙击步枪戏弄他们这两只小耗子的心思，。

李鹰连滚带爬着回到了小庄身边，另外两处的枪手将目标都对准了他。

他们如法炮制，一次成功，但另一次却落空了，小庄的M500里只剩下两颗子弹。

小雨已经停了，微潮的地面有些冰凉。

但他们无法离开，背对着敌人，只会让对方有勇气捞起不远处的大口径狙击步枪来对付两人，而在这片灌木丛到山下之间，有一片四五十米长的敞地，毫无遮蔽，方才这些杀手若是在他们走到那里时开枪，也许会更轻松一些。

 

“江二哥？”李鹰突然大喊一声，几秒钟后，几发子弹呼啸而至。

“二哥，我知道是你，”李鹰半伏在一棵榕树后，“看看我们，你以为给他们做事有什么好下场？”

“李鹰，你话太多了。”大约百米开外传出一个中年男子有些沙哑的声音。

“二哥，你开枪的时候，总是先往左边打两枪，然后再朝右放一枪，”李鹰将手枪倒提，缓缓从榕树后走出，“你拿钱来杀我们，我认了，我也和你做个生意，怎么样？”

“你和我有什么生意可做？”

李鹰笑了笑，将一只火机从袖口滑出，冲对面一抬手：“只是点支烟。”

他将香烟含进嘴里，顿时多了几分从容，继续谈判：“原本为感谢你收留我们，准备送你一场功劳好让二哥你升职，既然到了这个田地，我还是会将那个人说给你听。”

“为什么？”

“黄泉路上，多个陪葬的多捡点纸钱。”

“你骗我，你明明还有个同伴，开枪的可是有两个人。”

李鹰回头，却见小庄极有默契地站了起来，一只手同样倒提着手枪，说：“我只会放空枪，干扰一下。”

李鹰忍不住眯了眯眼，小庄手里拿着的并不是射程150米的M500，而是一把普通的小枪，他不知藏在哪里的第三支枪，很好，江二哥是半个行家。

但他心中同时有热流涌上，虽然早知道小庄永远会信任自己，但那种突如其来的甜蜜还是会灌满心房。

“我是个瞎子，”小庄很认真地对那位“江二哥”说，“李鹰警官是个好枪手。”

然后小庄低头，将一只义眼轻轻拨出，眼皮塌陷了下去，他的面孔便呈现出一半完美一半可怖的诡异景象。

李鹰叹了口气：“还望二哥别为难他了，你的雇主一定知道他是个瞎子。”

“你过来吧，李鹰，把枪扔掉。”江二哥仍不肯起身，李鹰猜他一定拿着望远镜。

李鹰猛抽一口香烟，将倒提在食指上的手枪扔到地上，然后吞云吐雾着走向江二哥埋伏的地点。

 

他在距离对方五步的地方停下，他看见江二哥慢慢站起来，黑洞洞的枪口指着自己：“二哥，你我多年朋友，我真是想不到竟走到这一步。上一次站着叙旧，都忘了是什么时候了，哎，想不到你站得高一些，还是和我差不多。不说废话了，你听好了，警局的……是……”

“你大声点。”江二哥说。

“警局的……”

“你……”

李鹰话音未落，江二哥高喊一声，一颗子弹呼啸而至，几乎贴着他的耳朵擦过，片刻之后，令人牙酸的金属弹头入肉的爆响传来，几乎同时，江二哥手中的枪也开了火。

有人在不远处轻轻呻吟一声，李鹰顾不上去看江二哥那如同被捏爆的西瓜一样的脑袋，连滚带爬地扑向小庄。

片刻后，屋前的老爷车轰鸣一声，驶离了这座不起眼的小山包。

江二哥看见小庄的手伸向腰侧就迅速开枪，这临急一枪发挥得不错，打中了小庄的左腹，他自己却被爆了头。

山腰的破旧老屋还未入住便遭遗弃，再不会有人回头望它一眼。

着了雨的树和草都绿得鲜亮好看，在车辙里倒伏一片。

 

进手术室前，李鹰轻吻着小庄满是鲜血的手指：

“活下来，不要想别的，先活下来。”

因失血和疼痛陷入半昏迷的小庄闻言，迷迷糊糊地想：小弟这个人实在白滥，上次也是这句话。

 

完

他们天生一对，吴宇森不得不认证2333


End file.
